Love or Boys Love
by Y's Syndrome
Summary: Manusia jatuh cinta adalah hal yang biasa, namun menjadi luar biasa jika mereka dapat mempertahankannya walau jalan yang mereka tempuh berbeda. Bahkan cinta yang dianggap minor oleh mayoritas orang inipun tetaplah cinta. HaeHyuk ff.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love or Boys Love**

**Fanfic by Y's Syndrome**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua chara yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, hanya ide cerita dan ff ini saja yang murni punya saja**

**Warning : Boys Love, bahasa aneh, typo(s), alur berantakan dan segala bentuk keanehan lain**

**Summary : Manusia jatuh cinta adalah hal yang biasa, namun menjadi luar biasa jika mereka dapat mempertahankannya walau jalan yang mereka tempuh berbeda. Bahkan cinta yang dianggap minor oleh mayoritas orang inipun tetaplah cinta. HaeHyuk ff.**

.

.

** Selamat Membaca **

.

.

Malam ini dingin. Sangat dingin, namun tak menghentikan langkah Hyukjae menyusuri jalan setapak dekat Sungai Han ini. Entah mengapa Sungai Han yang biasanya ramai dikunjungi oleh banyak orang mendadak sepi malam ini, mungkin hanya ada beberapa orang dan pasangan saja yang terlihat disana. Dia, Hyukjae, sebenarnya sangat malas jika harus bepergian di tengah cuaca yang tidak bersahabat seperti malam ini. Namun ia tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menuntunnya ke tempat yang dideklarasikan sebagai salah satu tempat romantis di Korea Selatan ini sendirian. Ia terus saja berjalan tanpa arah hingga akan melewati sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercumbu mesra di salah satu kursi yang ada disana. Menyadari ada seseorang yang akan melintas sang yeoja mendorong tubuh namja-nya. Mata yeoja itu membulat, melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hyukjae-ssi" gumam yeoja itu

Namja yang bersama yeoja itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tepat saat Hyukjae melihat siapa namja itu hatinya pun remuk. Ia terluka, perih, bahkan sebenarnya ia sendiri tak bisa menjabarkan perasaannya saat itu.

"Hyuk-ah" ucap lemah namja tadi

Dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya Hyukjae pun kembali menyapa kedua orang tadi.

"Annyeong Sunye-ssi, Donghae-ah. Malam ini sangat dingin, jangan pulang terlalu malam. Aku pamit dulu ya. Annyeong " ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu

Dengan langkah yang stabil Hyukjae melewati mereka, tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak terlalu lambat, perlahan jarak mereka kian menjauh dan air mata itu pun jatuh di pipi pucatnya.

-Flashback-

Namja tampan itu menarik paksa tangan Hyukjae menuju kamar mereka, sebenarnya ini kamar Hyukjae namun karena seringnya Donghae -namja tampan itu- menginap maka dengan terpaksa Hyukjae membagi kamarnya tersebut.

Klik

Pintu dikunci Donghae dari dalam yang membuahkan tatapan heran dari Hyukjae.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Hae?! Kenapa menarikku kasar sekali?!" protesnya

Brak

Donghae memukul pintu yang ada di belakangnya untuk meluapkan emosi yang nampak sekali di kedua bola matanya.

"Sudah cukup aku bersabar selama ini Hyuk, tapi kau sama sekali tetap tak mengerti" kata Donghae sambil berusaha menahan emosinya

Hyukjae yang masih belum mengerti kembali melemparkan tatapan bingung pada namja tampan di depannya tadi.

"Kau ini bicara apa Hae?! Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae ke atas ranjang dan mulai mencium bibir Hyukjae dengan kasar. Namja manis itu _shock_, ia hanya bisa diam menerima bibirnya dilumat habis oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Setelah sadar dari kekagetannya Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae, ia ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan sang sahabat tapi ia urungkan niatannya itu karena ia yakin Donghae pasti punya alasan yang logis kenapa melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Hyukjae mencoba bersabar

"Apa ciumanku tadi masih belum bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di antara kita?! Ah, maksudku, apa kau masih belum mengerti bagaimana perasaanku padamu, heum?!"

"Perasaan?! Maksudmu?"

"Aku, Lee Donghae, menyukaimu -ani, tepatnya mencintaimu Hyuk-ah. Apa kau masih tak mengerti itu?!"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?! Kita ini sama-sama namja, Hae-ah"

"Lalu?! Apa sesama namja tidak boleh saling mencintai?!"

"Bukannya begitu, aku…aku hanya…entahlah, aku bingung"

Hening, hanya keheningan yang mengisi kamar itu setelah Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa hal ini sampai terjadi.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya

"Aku tak tahu, yang kutahu hanya aku tak bisa mengalihkan mata dan pikiranku darimu Hyuk" ucap Donghae lirih sambil memeluk kedua lututnya

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Jujur, ia sangat bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini, ia tak pernah membayangkan akan ada seorang namja yang mencintainya, ditambah lagi namja itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu itu Hae? Mungkin saja kau-" ucapan Hyukjae itu tiba-tiba saja terpotong karena ia melihat air mata yang menetes dari mata indah Donghae

"Apa kau tak percaya pada hatiku Hyuk?" ucap Donghae dengan pandangan mata yang terluka

Hyukjae ingat betul sorot mata itu, ia tak akan pernah lupa dengan sorot mata yang sama saat Donghae harus kehilangan appa-nya, tatapan mata yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Ia tak suka jika melihat sahabatnya menangis, apalagi saat ini Donghae menangis karenanya.

Ia tahu Donghae adalah namja yang kuat, namun ia akan berubah menjadi namja yang lemah jika ia sudah mengingat mendiang appa-nya dan ketika seseorang mulai meragukan perasaannya. Dan saat ini Hyukjae sendirilah yang menyakiti hati Donghae.

"Hae, mianhae. Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon" ucapnya sambil menghapus tetesan air yang mengalir di pipi Donghae

"Aku…aku hanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini…sama sekali tak pernah terpintas dalam kepalaku" tambah namja manis itu

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuk, percayalah. Jika aku tak mencintaimu disini tak akan sakit ketika melihatmu harus berdekatan dengan orang lain, tapi nyatanya disini sakit Hyuk, sangat sakit" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangan Hyukjae ke dada sebelah kirinya

"Tapi Hae aku-" kembali ucapan Eunhyuk berhenti karena Donghae buru-buru mencegahnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tak ingin didengar olehnya

"Kumohon Hyuk…" pinta Donghae pada namja manis itu

"Kumohon, setidaknya biarkanlah aku membuktikan perasaanku padamu"

Hyukjae yang saat itu melihat sorot mata penuh ketulusan dari Donghae mulai bimbang akan keputusan yang akan ia ambil.

"Baiklah" ucapnya tak sadar

Donghae tersenyum dan mencium kening Hyukjae untuk meluapkan rasa senangnya yang tak terkira. Namja Mokpo itu tak menyangka Hyukjae akan memberinya kesempatan untuk membuktikan cintanya. Ia yakin, ia pasti bisa membuat Hyukjae membalas perasaannya kelak. Tak peduli harus seberapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu, ia pasti akan berusaha dengan keras untuk meyakinkan Hyukjae.

Sementara itu pikiran Hyukjae pun mulai melayang-layang, ia tak percaya, ia baru saja menyetujui permintaan Donghae untuk membuktikan cintanya. Cinta dari namja untuk seorang namja juga. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, ia hanya berharap ia tak kan salah mengambil keputusan dan tak menyakiti hati Donghae lagi.

.

.

** tbc **

.

.

Annyeong… ^^

Apa kabar semua?

Saya (mencoba) kembali lagi setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu berhibernasi,,

Bolehkah saya curhat sebentar? Sebenarnya saya sedang dilanda krisis kepercayaan diri yang sangat parah dan ini semua karena ff saya yang ternyata sangat aneh dan janggal,, oleh karena itulah kemarin saya memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar,,

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang sudah mendukung saya karena kalianlah saya berpikir ulang untuk berhenti,,

Maafkan jika ff saya ini masih jauuuuhhhhh dari kata bagus dan tetap aneh, saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya,,

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa belakangan ini saya membuat ff dengan tema hurt/comfort, ini karena persediaan lagu-lagu saya belakangan ini agak berbau nyesek,, hwehehe,, mungkin ada yang tahu lagu apa yang ada di balik ff ini?!

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini, sampai jumpa lagi…^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love or Boys Love**

**Fanfic by Y's Syndrome**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua chara yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, hanya ide cerita dan ff ini saja yang murni punya saja**

**Warning : Boys Love, bahasa aneh, typo(s), alur berantakan dan segala bentuk keanehan lain**

**Summary : Manusia jatuh cinta adalah hal yang biasa, namun menjadi luar biasa jika mereka dapat mempertahankannya walau jalan yang mereka tempuh berbeda. Bahkan cinta yang dianggap minor oleh mayoritas orang inipun tetaplah cinta. HaeHyuk ff.**

.

.

**Selamat Membaca **

.

.

**# masih lanjutan flashback#**

"Hyuk, kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Jungsoo

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah saja hyung" sangkal Hyukjae

"Ayolah, kau pikir kita bersama baru kemarin?! Jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ceritakanlah, jangan kau pendam sendiri"

Benar, selama ini selain dekat dengan Donghae, Jungsoo juga dekat dengannya. Namja berlesung pipi itu bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung-nya sendiri dan selama ini hanya mereka berdualah yang tahu saat Hyukjae sedang bersedih ataupun memendam masalah, sedangkan member lain bukannya mereka tak memperhatikan tapi salahkan kemampuan Hyukjae yang sangat baik dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya hingga mereka tak tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh namja manis itu.

"Itu…tentang Donghae" ucapnya lirih

Sebenarnya Hyukjae tidak ingin menceritakan masalah ini pada siapa pun tapi ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Mungkin Jungsoo bisa memberikan masukan padanya untuk menghadapi masalahnya kali ini, pikir Hyukjae.

"Jadi dia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk lemas tapi kemudian ekspresi terkejut jelas sekali terlihat di wajahnya yang manis itu.

"Eh?! Darimana hyung tahu?" tanya Hyukjae

"Ternyata kau juga sama bodohnya dengan dia. Tentu saja kami tahu, itu terlihat sangat jelas sekali"

"Kami?"

"Semua member juga sudah tahu, bahkan manager kita juga. Hanya kau saja yang tidak sadar"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang 'terlihat sangat jelas'. Awalnya kami kira itu karena sifat kekanakannya saja tapi lama-kelamaan dia terlihat sangat posesif padamu dan memperlakukanmu secara berbeda"

"Apa iya?!" tanya Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengingat-ingat segala kelakuan Donghae padanya

PUK

"Appo" kata Hyukjae sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Jungsoo

"Aish, ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh. Lalu jawaban apa yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Ehm…itu…aku sebenarnya belum menjawab, aku bingung. Kami kan sama-sama namja, bukannya itu tak boleh?! Tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya menangis hyung, sorot matanya saat itu sungguh…aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Ketika dia meminta kesempatan untuk membuktikan perasaannya, tanpa sadar aku mengatakan 'iya'. Hyung~ bagaimana ini? Aku sangat bingung" jelas Hyukjae sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

Jungsoo tertawa melihat kelakuan namja di depannya ini. Ia tahu Hyukjae adalah namja yang ceria dan ramah, oleh karena itu orang-orang senang berteman dengannya, namun melihat Hyukjae yang sedang bingung dan gelisah karena masalah cinta seperti ini terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Yak! Kenapa menertawaiku seperti itu?! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Hyung~ bagaimana ini? berilah aku saran"

"Hhmm, menurutku masalah hati itu tak bisa dipaksakan, jadi biarkan semua mengalir apa adanya" kata Jungsoo serius

"Hyung, kadang kata-kata seperti itu sama sekali tak membantu. Tetap saja aku tak mengerti bagaimana harus mengambil sikap" kata Hyukjae terus terang

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau mencobanya saja?!"

"Tapi hyung~"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang meminta saran yang lebih jelas?! Aku sudah memberikannya"

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Kau tak akan tahu jalan apa yang ada di balik bukit tanpa pernah melewatinya secara langsung Hyuk~" kata Jungsoo

Hyukjae menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan kata-kata leadernya itu.

"Artinya, kau tak akan tahu sesuatu itu baik atau buruk tanpa mengalaminya secara langsung terlebih dulu. Sama seperti hubungan kalian berdua kelak, kau tak akan tahu semuanya sebelum menjalaninya" ucap Jungsoo

Akhirya Hyukjae pun sampai pada keputusannya dan mempercayakan semua pada hatinya, walaupun ia sangat menyayangi sang sahabat namun ia tetap tak ingin ceroboh dalam mengambil keputusan, apalagi ini menyangkut kelanjutan hubungan mereka kelak.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan sejak insiden di kamar Hyukjae itu dan Donghae pun benar-benar berusaha membuktikan ketulusan cintanya yang mau tak mau membuat hati Hyukjae bergetar. Ia mulai menerima cinta Donghae dan sedikit demi sedikit memberikan balasan akan perasaan sahabatnya itu. Tanpa harus berkata 'nado saranghae' pun Donghae tahu bahwa Hyukjae telah menerimanya karena ia paham betul dengan sifat namja manis itu.

.

.

"Hyuk-ah, sudah waktunya kita pergi" kata Jungsoo

"Ne, hyung" jawab Hyukjae sambil mengemasi barangnya sebelum berangkat menjalankan jadwal mereka yang padat tiap harinya itu

Tiap hari pasti akan selalu sama, berangkat pagi pulang larut malam, menjadi salah satu pengisi di acara reality show satu ke acara reality show yang lain, dari satu gedung ke gedung yang lain, bekerja sepanjang hari bahkan makan pun kadang mereka harus terburu karena padatnya jadwal. Namun apa boleh buat inilah resiko yang harus mereka ambil karena sudah berkecimpung di dunia entertainment. Dunia super sibuk yang bahkan jika bisa kau tak perlu memejamkan mata untuk tidur karena persaingan yang berat dan demi fans yang mereka cintai. Walau terlihat melelahkan mereka harus tetap tersenyum di depan kamera dan orang di sekitar mereka sepanjang hari, seberapa pun lelahnya mereka harus tetap tersenyum dan menahannya karena tak ingin dicap sebagai idol yang tak profesional.

Begitu pula dengan Hyukjae dan Donghae, walaupun tergabung dalam grup idol yang sama namun hal ini tak menjamin seringnya intensitas pertemuan mereka. Sebagai member dari grup idol yang terkenal mereka juga memiliki kesibukan individu masing-masing. Contohnya saja seperti saat ini, Hyukjae lebih banyak memiliki jadwal bersama dengan Jungsoo di beberapa acara reality show, tentu saja ini atas permintaan Donghae (hal ini disetujui oleh manager mereka setelah melihat bakat Hyukjae dan respon dari masyarakat) karena dia hanya mempercayakan namja-nya itu pada orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung.

Kembali lagi ke cerita, mereka yang kini sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka menurun dengan drastis. Sepulang dari kegiatan super padatnya membuat Hyukjae yang baru kembali ke dorm langsung menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat dan mengacuhkan Donghae yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Hal ini terjadi berulang-ulang dan membuat Donghae mulai merasa tak diperhatikan, ia mencoba bicara pada Hyukjae. Namun terkadang pembicaraan itupun harus berakhir dengan pertengkaran dikarenakan Hyukjae yang merasa lelah setelah menjalani aktivitasnya tak terlalu menanggapi perkataan Donghae dan Donghae yang tidak peka dengan kondisi Hyukjae saat itu semakin menuntut banyak perhatian darinya.

Masalah tak berhenti hanya disini, sebagai seorang _public figure_ mereka juga harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka karena bagaimana pun hubungan yang mereka jalani saat ini dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat. Mereka juga harus menutup mata jika salah satu diantara mereka digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja lain. Dan dari sinilah awal dari keretakan hubungan mereka, Donghae yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Hyukjae karena kesibukannya mencari cara agar namja ber_gummy smile_ itu mau memperhatikannya. Salah satu caranya adalah dengan mendekati yeoja lain untuk membuat Hyukjae cemburu dan seperti bisa ditebak gosip kedekatannya dengan beberapa yeoja pun menyeruak. Namun sayang, Hyukjae sama sekali tak terpengaruh, ia percaya pada Donghae, pada cintanya. Disisi lain Donghae yang salah mengartikan sifat tak peduli Hyukjae merasa dirinya sudah tak berarti lagi di mata Hyukjae, ia kesepian dan mulai mencari-cari seseorang yang mau mendengarnya. Beberapa yeoja yang ia dekati memberi respon yang baik kepadanya, mereka pun menjadi teman bicara Donghae.

Ada dua orang yeoja yang dekat dengannya dan keduanya sering sekali disangkutkan dengan Donghae. Satu diantara mereka adalah hoobaenya satu manajemen, Yoona, dan satu lagi adalah Sunye. Sebenarnya jika boleh mengakui, Donghae dulu sempat tertarik pada Yoona, namun setelah menyadari perasaannya pada Hyukjae lebih dari sekedar sahabat tiba-tiba saja perasaannya itu hilang dengan sendirinya, kini hubungan mereka tak lebih dari sekedar oppa-dongsaeng. Setidaknya hal itulah yang ada di pikiran Donghae, lalu bagaimana dengan Yoona?! Entahlah, sepertinya dia juga tertarik dengan namja tampan itu. Lain Yoona lain lagi dengan Sunye, gadis ini sedikit berbeda karena Sunye adalah mantan yeojachingunya. Sunye adalah yeoja yang baik dan cantik, juga sangat sayang dengan anak kecil, sungguh tipikal yeoja yang disukai Donghae. Namun sayang hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan karena waktu itu mereka ingin fokus dengan karir masing-masing.

Kini Sunye hadir kembali disaat Donghae membutuhkan seseorang untuk memperhatikannya. Hubungan mereka kembali dekat, tentu saja Sunye tak tahu-menahu tentang hubungan Donghae dengan Hyukjae karena Donghae tak pernah mengatakan apapun perihal hubungan keduanya. Mereka sering mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dan dari sini Donghae mulai ragu akan perasaannya pada Hyukjae. Ia kembali berpikir bagaimana kelak nasib hubungan mereka dan tentu saja ia juga berpikir apakah ia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan masa tuanya nanti dengan Hyukjae. Ia mulai ragu dan ingin memikirkannya kembali. Hyukjae yang mulai mencium hal ganjil pada kelakuan Donghae mulai menunjukkan perhatian dan perasaannya padanya. Namun bukannya senang karena tujuan awalnya tercapai kini ia jadi semakin bingung.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meyakinkan perasaannya dengan cara menemui Sunye. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada yeoja itu. Pertemuan mereka di dekat Sungai Han itu bisa dibilang cukup romantis dan Donghae terhanyut dalam suasana malam itu sehingga ia tak sadar mencium yeoja cantik itu tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang melihat adegan itu.

**#Flashback end#**

.

.

Donghae menatap nanar punggung Hyukjae yang kian mengecil hingga tak nampak lagi. Otaknya membeku, ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya menetes begitu saja, ia baru sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan baru saja. Ia telah mengkhianati Hyukjae, kekasihnya. Ia merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh karena baru saja menyadari hal ini. Kini ketakutan mulai menghinggapi diriya. Ia takut Hyukjae akan meninggalkannya. Namun karena ia dan pikiran bodohnya yang meragukan Hyukjae malah membuatnya berbuat hal yang menyakiti hati namja itu. Penyesalan selalu berada di akhir, sekarang ia baru menyadari bagaimana rasanya rasa menyesal itu, berharap ia dapat memutar waktu dan menghentikan pikiran serta tindakan bodohnya waktu itu.

Yeoja itu memandang wajah Donghae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas berat dan tersenyum ke arah namja itu.

"Ternyata sudah tak bisa ya" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku baru saja menyadari kalian mempunyai hubungan yang spesial. Jelas sekali terlihat di matamu, oppa. Apa sekarang kau sudah menyadari betapa berharganya dia?!" tanyanya

Donghae terdiam, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Apa kau akan terus duduk disini dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?! Jangan membat daftar penyesalanmu semakin bertambah panjang, cepat kejarlah dia" kata Sunye lagi

"Ta-tapi bagaimana denganmu? Ini sudah malam, akan sangat berbahaya ba-" belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kata-katanya namun sudah dipotong oleh Sunye

"Jangan cemaskan aku, lebih baik kau cemaskan saja nasibmu setelah ini oppa. Cepatlah pergi sebelum semua terlambat. Dan ingat, kelak jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi" nasihat yeoja cantik itu

Donghae pun segera berlari mengejar Hyukjae setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan dibalas dengan teriakan 'fighting' dari Sunye. Dia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, matanya mencari-cari sosok Hyukjae di tengah gelapnya malam. Namun sayang, ia tak juga menemukan namja itu. Kini ia benar-benar merasa panik, ia harus meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semua walau ia yakin penjelasannya tak mungkin diterima oleh Hyukjae begitu saja. Ia kembali ke dorm mereka dan tujuan pertamanya tentu saja kamar Hyukjae. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Hyukjae, tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam kemudian ia coba membukanya namun terkunci.

"Kau sedang apa? Hyukkie belum pulang" kata Kyuhyun

"Apa dia memberitahumu dimana ia sekarang?" tanya Donghae

"Tidak, kenapa kau tak menelponnya saja dan menanyakannya sendiri" usul Kyuhyun

Donghae pun menepuk keningnya, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan fungsi ponselnya disaat seperti ini. Ia pun dengan cekatan menekan angka panggilan cepat untuk Hyukjae di ponselnya itu. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena ponsel Hyukjae saat ini tak bisa dihubungi. Berbagai pikiran kini mengihinggapi kepala Donghae, ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada namja manis itu. Akhirnya ia pun menghubungi Jungsoo, berharap setidaknya Hyukjae akan menghubungi leader mereka itu untuk memberi kabar. Berhasil, dan ternyata dugaan Donghae tepat, Hyukjae menghubungi Jungsoo untuk menginap di luar malam ini.

.

.

Meringkuk dalam gelungan selimut tebal, itu yang sedang dilakukan Hyukjae saat ini. Air mata kembali membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya. Ia menangis, meluapkan semua perasaannya lewat buliran air matanya. Ia tak percaya, untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus mengalami luka yang sama dan kali ini terasa paling sakit dari lukanya yang terdahulu. Ia tak menyangka bahkan Donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mengkhianatinya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Dulu ketika ia tengah patah hati karena dicampakkan kekasihnya, Donghae-lah yang selalu ada di sampingnya dan menghiburnya. Namun sekarang ia tak tahu bagaimana lagi harus bertahan karena satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah ia pikirkan mengkhianatinya malah berbalik menyakitinya. Sungguh ironis bukan?!

Hyukjae berpikir keras -sangat keras, mengapa semua orang yang ia cintai selalu meninggalkannya demi orang lain. Apakah karena ia tak cukup menarik? Atau karena ia kurang memperlihatkan bagaimana rasa cintanya? Mungkinkah karena ia terlalu bodoh sehingga mudah untuk dipermainkan? Atau mungkin saja karena ia sebegitu tidak berharganya untuk dicintai?! Begitu banyak kata 'atau' dan 'mungkin' muncul di benaknya tapi tetap saja ia tak tahu apa alasan yang tepat untuk menjadi penyebab setiap kandasnya hubungannya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, kepalanya mulai terasa pening karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, berharap semua rasa sakitnya dapat pergi ketika ia bangun nanti.

.

.

.

Annyeong yeorobun~

Mian, hibernasi saya terlalu lama lagi,,,

Jadi ini adalah lanjutan flashback dari chap kemarin,,,

Yujacha, untuk pertanyaan kamu udah terjawabkan? part yang kamu tanyain itu beda time story-nya,, waktu Sunye sama Donghae itu sekarang, sedangkan waktu Hae nyatain cinta itu flashback,,

Apakah ada yang masih belum mengerti alur ceritanya?

Mian, jika saya tidak bisa menggambarkan situasi mereka dengan baik,,

Saya akui saya memang buruk dalam menulis,,

Mian juga tak bisa membalas review dari chingudeul tapi saya selalu membaca semua dan selalu semangat ingin melanjutkan ff2 yang saya buat tapi masalahnya sekarang saya sibuk banget,,

Adakah yang tahu bagaimana cara menulis dan juga update ff lewat hp?

Jika ada tolong beri tahu saya karena itu akan sangat membantu saya,,

Akhir kata, jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk semua yang bersedia memberikan waktunya untuk membaca ff absurd ini,,

Terima kasih banyak untuk:

**chanbaekxoxo / Yujacha / myhyukkiesmile / pumpkinsparkyumin / lyndaariezz / hyukkie -chan / amanddhharu0522 / Guest / Lee Eun Jae / yohhana / Ryu / dekdes / Guest / jewelfishy / Jiahaehyuk / anchofishy / Meonk and Deog**

Mian jika ada salah dalam penulisan nama,,

sampai jumpa di ff saya yang lain (mungkin di ff Ha(e)ndsome Ahjussi) karena itu ff chaptered juga,,

pai pai,,,

:D


End file.
